This Is Our Last Chance!
by Kishiko
Summary: You and Rangiku like nothing more than a bottle of sake and a good manga - but sometimes manga can give you ideas - especially an extremely random comedy manga.


**This Is Our Last Chance!**

**A/N - I'm a big Azumanga Daioh fan, and a big Bleach fan, so I kinda wanted to combine the two together. If you don't get this, basically, there's a scene in Azumanga Daioh where Osaka and Tomo are randomly talking about what they've always wanted to do, and acting as if every day is the last one (or something along those lines)**

**I wrote this about a year ago, and only just came across it again. I have to admit, I laughed when she began shouting in a Scottish accent, since I completely forgot I'd wrote that. Is it weird I laughed at my own story? XD ANYWAYS, I do not own Bleach, or Azumanga Daioh. Credit for each goes towards the respected authors, Tite Kubo and .... wait a sec...*rummaging through manga...* KIYOHIKO AZUMA. ;D ANYWAY, however, this story is mine, so please, you may save it to your computer for your personal enjoyment, but no republishing, plox! Enjoy!**

You and Rangiku collapsed on the floor laughing, somehow managing to keep the page open of the manga you were reading. You both resettled on the couch and began reading again

"Man, I thought Lucky Star was good, but this is hilarious!" Rangiku shrieked. You nodded,

"Hell, yeah! This thing is making me laugh my ass off!" you screamed in reply. After reading the next comic, you both cackled in response, creating a huge echo in the room. As you finished the last comic strip, you closed the book, still tittering. Rangiku looked at the time,

"Hey, do you think we'll still be able to go and get the next volume of _Azumanga Daioh_?" she asked. You shook your head,

"Nah, it's too late. Hey, let's watch the anime!!" You exclaimed. Rangiku clapped her hands,

"Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay~!" she jumped up and down as she flipped her laptop open, searching for it in Google. As she got the episode up, you huddled deeper into the blanket and stared at the screen.

_"I always wanted to slip on a banana and fall flat on my face!"_

_"This is our last chance!"_

_"This is our last chance!" _You and Rangiku continued to laugh loudly. No doubt half of Soul Society would be awake by now, but you didn't care. A bottle of sake and a good manga was all you two needed to get the night started up. As the episode ended, Rangiku looked at you, an evil look in her eye. You were both totally slammed after one bottle of sake had turned into 5, but you didn't care. She chuckled darkly as a smirk spread across her face,

"Hey, [y/n]-chan, wanna go on a trip around Soul Society?" she giggled. You soon caught on, and nodded as you both flung the blanket off and made your way outside.

~*~*~

You snickered as Rangiku cleared her throat, ready. You'd snuck into the Squad 10 stockroom and grabbed a couple of megaphones. You knew they'd be there, since the stockroom was always filled with crap. You both flicked your megaphones on and began yelling,

"THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE~!" you both exclaimed in unison. You cleared your throat, ready to shout louder,

"I ALWAYS WANTED TO CRASH INTO A STREET LAMP!"

"I ALWAYS WANTED TO GET EATEN BY A HOLLOW!"

"I ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY AND GO ONE NIGHT WITHOUT GETTING SHIT-FACED!"

"I ALWAYS WANTED TO SET SQUAD 10'S KITCHEN ON FIRE!"

_"THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE~! THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE~!"_

"I ALWAYS WANTED TO POUR KETCHUP DOWN TAICHOU'S PANTS!"

"I ALWAYS WANTED TO GROW SO FAT I COULD BECOME A SUMO WRESTLER!"

_"THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE~! THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE~!"_

"I ALWAYS WANTED TO DEMOTE RANGIKU AND BECOME FUKUTAICHOU!"

"I ALWAYS WANTED TO MAKE OUT WITH [Y/N]'S BOYFRIEND, ICHIGO!"

_"THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE~! THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE~!" _soon enough, lights were switching on,many tired and angry faces looking out their windows. Shuuhei, Kira, and Ikakku, who'd obviously been in a drinking session of their own, chanted and whooped along with us from outside their window. Our Taichou, who had was next door to us, grunted as he looked round his door, rubbing his temples. We continues to shout, parading around the Soul Society. After about five minutes of this, your boyfriend, Ichigo, who'd recently been appointed as Captain of Squad 9, sighed as he walked down the pathway, towards you. You tried to get away, but as he was 2 seats above you, naturally he was faster than you, and soon caught up, catching you and flinging you over your shoulder,

"C'mon, [y/n], you've had enough to drink tonight. God knows how I put up with you," he mumbled. You raised your fist in the air,

"Thank you, Mr. Fancy Pants New Squad Captain, but I am not even halfway done yet!"

"You kidding me? You're shit-faced."

"I BELIEVE THAT EVERYBODY HAS A RIGHT TO CONTINUE UNTIL THEY HAVE HAD THEIR FILL!"

"Don't you think you're a little past 'Your Fill'?!"

"NAY! YOU CANNAE TELL ME ABOUT DRINKING AND ALL THAT SMOKIN' BALONY. DON'T THINK THAT YOU CAN TAKE ME BACK TO MY LOCH!!"

"You live in a lake?"

"OF COURSE, GOOD SIR!!!" your shouting had gotten louder and louder, waking up more and more people. You suddenly spotted Ichigo's ass, and decided to give it a quick cheeky pinch. He yelped when you did, and turned round to scowl,

"You do that EVERY time I have to drag you back! Will you stop?"

"BUT, AYE, I MAY BE A WEE LASS, BUT AS A WEE LASS, I HAVE MY RIGHTS. I HAVE MY RIGHTS TO RETURN TO MY LOCH WHENEVER I FEEL, AND I CANNAE RETURN UNTIL I HAVE FULFILLED MY MISSION!" you were practically screaming now, and Ichigo was getting more and more annoyed,

"You have no idea what you're talking about anymore! And what fracking mission? To drink yourself to death? [Y/n]? [Y/N], I'm talking to you!" Suddenly, soft, gentle snoring came from behind him, hands slightly gripping his clothing. He tilted his head to see your eyes closed, and a small smile came to his face,

"Crazy girl. I love you, but you're crazy!" he chucked to himself as he made his way back to your place to tuck you up, and place a packet of tablets for your slamming headache the next morning.


End file.
